The Storm Inside of Me
by dientesblancos
Summary: Hunter es consciente de que nunca fue el héroe de la historia, y a veces desearía volver escapar a las montañas, esta vez para jamás volver. (Huntbastian, Niff de fondo. Inspirado en Frozen)


**A pedido de mi amiga Ani que quería que escribiera algo con esta película. Frozen!AU inspirado en la peli, pero no sigo la trama de la misma. Huntbastian, y Niff de fondo.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado tan solo un año, pero a lo largo de los diferentes reinos ya se contaba la historia de los príncipes de Arandelle y la maldición del invierno eterno.<p>

Hunter miraba su reflejo sobre el vidrio de la ventana, y deseaba poder olvidarlo todo, o al menos, poder recontar esa historia de la manera tan jovial que la hacía su hermano Nick. Pero por supuesto que para su hermano había sido diferente, Nick era un _héroe_, había hecho entrar su hermano mayor en razón y gracias a ello sus poderes estaban bajo control. También había impedido que aquel príncipe, _Jesse St. James_ de las Islas del Sur, los asesinara a ambos y se quedara con el reino. Todos miraban a Nick hoy en día con admiración, e incluso Hunter lo hacía, y desde el fondo de su corazón creía que no se merecía un hermano tan bueno.

Pero Hunter no era un héroe. Era el Rey de Arandelle, y todos lo respetaban por aquello. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que su gente le temía… temían a lo que era capaz de hacerles si alguna vez se ponían en su contra. Hunter, a pesar de las apariencias, no se creía capaz de usar sus poderes como ventaja sobre otras personas… pero eso había creído desde siempre, hasta el día en que su ira lo consumió por completo y acabo hiriendo a su hermano, y casi enterrando Arandelle entero bajo la nieve.

A veces extrañaba la soledad. Sus padres lo habían alejado por mucho tiempo del resto del mundo y ahora que era constantemente el foco de atención, tenía la necesidad permanente de ir a encerrarse a su habitación otra vez y jamás volver a salir.  
>Había considerado muchas veces abdicar el trono y dejárselo todo a Nick y a <em>Jeff<em>, el prometido de su hermano. Soñaba con huir a las montañas a su castillo de hielo, como lo había hecho aquella fatídica noche… solo que esta vez se iría para jamás volver.

Pero _no podía_ hacer eso. Nick era demasiado joven e ingenuo como para que Hunter le echara tal responsabilidad sobre los hombros, y tampoco podía decepcionar a su pueblo de esa manera, por más que todos los habitantes del mismo le temieran bajo sus sonrisas fingidas.

¿Cómo era posible que habiendo alcanzado su libertad, se sintiera más _atrapado_ que nunca?

¿Acaso estar encerrado por tanto tiempo lo había_ arruinado _para vivir en sociedad para siempre?

Pero no podía hacerse esas preguntas, porque cada vez que se ponía a pensar en estas cuestiones sentía la ira y la frustración aumentando desde el fondo de su alma, y aquellas cosas eran las que provocaban que sus poderes se desequilibraran por completo.

Sintió entonces un golpe en la puerta. Hunter apretó los puños y respiro hondo, hasta que logro volver al equilibrio.

- Adelante… - Dijo secamente, mientras trataba de forzar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Jeff entro por la puerta, su cabello rubio repleto de nieve, y una sonrisa gigantesca y sincera en su rostro. Hunter había tenido sus reservas al principio cuando Nick le presentó al muchacho que lo había ayudado en su viaje… un vendedor de hielo criado por trolls en las montañas. A primera vista no le había resultado digno de su hermano pero, el sujeto era simpático y leal, y si hacía feliz a Nick, era lo único que necesitaba.

- ¡Hunter, _hermano_! - Exclamó levantando los brazos, con toda la intención de abrazarlo.  
>Hunter lo hizo detenerse solo con una mirada fría.<br>- No soy tu hermano, _Jeffrey._ - Objetó, y el rubio bajo los brazos y hizo un visible puchero como si tuviera cinco años. - ¿Sucedió algo…? -  
>- ¡Ah, no! No es nada… solo quería que…. vieras esto… -<p>

Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo que envolvía algo y se lo paso a Hunter. Hunter desenvolvió el pañuelo, y allí había un pequeño corazón tallado en hielo. Hunter volteo a ver con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión a Jeff.  
>- ¿…Lo hiciste tú? -<br>Jeff se rascó la nariz en un gesto de modestia, sonrojándose un poco.  
>- ¡Si! Estuve toda la tarde, hice uno para tu hermano… y otro para ti… ¡Ahora somos familia después de todo! - Dijo y le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas. Esta vez Hunter lo miro con fastidio por el gesto. Sus ojos estaban pegados en el corazón.<br>- Yo… no sé qué decir. - Miro a Jeff con una expresión indescifrable. - Gracias, Jeffrey. -  
>- ¡No es nada! Ahora, tengo que ir a buscar a tu hermano, íbamos a salir a patinar… ¿…Quieres venir? -<br>Hunter negó con la cabeza.  
>- No, no. Vayan, diviértanse… y… Cuídalo, ¿Está bien? -<br>Jeff le sonrió antes de salir por la puerta, y dijo. - Siempre. -

Hunter se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana mirando el corazón tallado sobre sus manos. Hizo un ademán con sus poderes, haciendo que el hielo se fortaleciera y no comenzara a derretirse tan rápido.

Ese dúo, _Nick y Jeff_, eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

A Hunter nunca se le había ocurrido siquiera la idea de algún día llegar a casarse.  
>Siempre había sido el monstruo que sus padres ocultaban tras las puertas del castillo… ¿Y si alguna vez se enamoraba de alguien y <em>congelaba su corazón<em>?

Pero… envidiaba a su hermano mucho por ello. Había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba tal cual era, con su torpeza y su credulidad a veces tan irritante. Hunter era consciente que todos tenían defectos, pero los suyos propios eran tan grandes que seguro estaría solo para siempre…

¿Pero qué eso no es lo que quería? ¿Volver a estar solo?

Hoy en día ya no se entendía a sí mismo.

Volvió a mirar el corazón entre sus manos, y entonces… _se le ocurrió una idea_.

El había creado a Pavarotti, el ave de nieve que acompañaba a Nick a todas partes. También había creado al felino gigante de hielo que lo protegía como un guardaespaldas, siempre que alguien intentaba lastimarlo.

Hunter podía crear a una persona _solo para él_, alguien que aceptara todos los problemas que cargaba consigo y que lo acompañara por siempre en la soledad.

Quizás no era una buena idea crear otro ser viviente, pero en ese instante no se puso a considerar las opciones, y se levanto extendiendo todos sus poderes.

El corazón que Jeff le había regalado se elevó en el aire, y a su alrededor el hielo comenzó a formar el cuerpo de un muchacho alto y joven. Pero esta vez era muy diferente a cuando había hecho a Pavarotti o a su gato, esta vez el hielo se pulió hasta formar huesos, las nieve en músculos y luego una fina capa de piel congelada envolvió todo el cuerpo.

El ser que se había formado frente a Hunter, a vista de cualquiera, parecía completamente humano. Solo el contacto con su cuerpo demostraría que estaba completamente helado como el invierno.

El muchacho por fin sus ojos, demostrando señales de vida. Hunter entonces dudo unos instantes de lo que había hecho… este muchacho era… un recién nacido… ¿Cómo es que reaccionaría al mundo? ¿Acaso habría que enseñarle todo desde el principio?

Pero el hombre de hielo lo miro entonces con una sonrisa perspicaz, levantando una de sus cejas.  
>- Hey, guapo. - Dijo, y Hunter se le paralizó el corazón. - Así que tú me creaste, <em>¿Eh<em>? - Dijo y pegó una risotada. Se acerco lentamente a su creador, y coloco su mano helada sobre su rostro.  
>- Hey, nada mal. Podría acostumbrarme a ver este rostro todos los días. Jajajajaja. -<p>

El hombre de hielo eligió el nombre "Sebastian" para sí mismo, _quien sabe por qué._  
>Era obsceno y atrevido, y coqueteaba con todos en el palacio, incluido Nick, solo para provocar a Jeff que constantemente le rogaba a Hunter que se deshiciera del <em>"muñeco de nieve".<em>

Hunter a veces deseaba con hacerlo pero… Sebastian era un ser viviente ahora, y Hunter era responsable por haber creado cada pizca de su mal carácter. No podía ahora simplemente _matarlo_ porque había resultado ser la persona más irritante que había conocido en su vida.

Sebastian se integro fácilmente en la comunidad, cosa que al mismo Hunter, siendo el Rey, aún le costaba horrores. De alguna manera, el hombre de hielo era todo lo que Hunter _no era_, y a veces creía que psicológicamente, sin darse cuenta, esa era la razón por la que lo había creado de esa manera.

Hunter se encontraba mirando por su ventana nuevamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando buscaba un poco de soledad. Pudo sentir con sus poderes a Sebastian entrando, antes que se hiciera presente.  
>Había intentado alejarlo, dejarle vivir su vida, pero era inútil. Sebastian siempre aparecía cuando Hunter quería estar solo, <em>como una plaga<em>. Era como si el objetivo de la vida de Sebastian fuera molestarlo.

Estaba a punto de darse vuelta, y echarlo, cuando Sebastian lo sorprendió, abrazándolo por detrás de la espalda. Hunter se paralizó.

- …. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…? -

Sebastian apoyo su cabeza helada sobre el hombro de Hunter, acomodándose.  
>- Dándole compañía, <em>su majestad<em>… ¿Qué cree que hago? -

- Pues, Sebastian, nadie pidió tu compañía, así que por qué no sacas tus brazos de mi cintura... - 

- Se equivoca _mi Rey_. - Dijo Sebastian, riendo y dejando salir un aliento frío. - Usted sí pidió mi compañía… _Para eso me creaste, Hunter_ ¿O no? -

Hunter se detuvo, abriendo grandes los ojos, y en el vidrio empañado vio su reflejo y el de Sebastian abrazados.  
>- No te sorprendas tanto de que lo sé. - Comento Sebastian, y le saco la lengua a su propio reflejo. - ¿Crees que <em>no sé<em> por qué estoy en este mundo? -

Hunter se quedo en silencio unos minutos, pensativo… y cuando volvió a hablar volteo hacia un lado para ver a los ojos a Sebastian.  
>- ¿Acaso no te molesta? ¿No me odias por haberte atado a mi…? -<p>

Sebastian fingió una mueca pensativa por unos instantes, y luego volvió a reír.  
>- Si te soy sincero, al principio pensé en robarles un par de monedas y huir a otro reino pero… creo que con todo ese intento tuyo de alejarte e ignorarme termino atrayéndome más hacia ti… - Volvió a acomodar la cabeza en el hombro del rey, y apretó más sus brazos helados enroscados en su cintura.- Solo dame una oportunidad, <em>vamos<em>… realmente no me importa que hayas sido mi creador, quiero conocerte… al verdadero _tú_, no al señor _"rey de las nieves de mirada amargada"_ que le muestras a los demás para que no te hablen. -

- Yo no hago eso. - Objetó rápido Hunter, y sintió que el rostro comenzaba a sonrojarsele.  
>- Pfft, si,<em> claro<em>, no lo haces… - Dijo Sebastian con sarcasmo.

Luego de unos instantes, Hunter pegó una carcajada.  
>Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ganas de reír<p>

Sebastian no era la solución a todos sus problemas. Debería trabajar mucho consigo mismo para por fin liberarse de la tormenta que lo acechaba constantemente en su interior. Pero al menos, ahora si tenía ganas de intentar combatir contra ella.


End file.
